<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>red wax by planetundersiege</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877404">red wax</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege'>planetundersiege</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NSFW Ineffable Husbands Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Dirty Talk, Drabble, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Light Bondage, M/M, NSFW Ineffable Husbands Week 2020, Porn, Praise Kink, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Wax Play, Wordcount: 100-500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:01:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>NSFW Ineffable Husbands Week 2020: Day 2: Kinks</p><p>”Comfortable, dear boy?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NSFW Ineffable Husbands Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>NSFW Ineffable Husbands Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>red wax</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Before reading, please make sure to read the tags incase any of the kinks in this will squick you or not.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Crowley whimpered as he laid on the soft bed, his hands being tied up to the bed frame, while Aziraphale stood by his side, giving the demon a seductive smile, he was holding a red candle, warm enough that wax would soon be dripping down from it, and onto Crowley’s bare stomach. Just thinking about it made his cock painfully hard, leaking with precum. Aziraphale was in full control.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”Comfortable, dear boy?” Aziraphale asked, letting his free hand run down Crowley’s stomach, before getting painfully close to his cock. He let out another whimper, nodding. “You’re doing great, my pretty little demon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Azira…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never been much for patience. Are you ready?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes… please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley had his eyes on the candle, and saw how the solid wax became softer by the second. Aziraphale moves it closer to him, and Crowley saw how the red wax let go, it fell through the air for less than a second, before hitting his torso. Crowley moaned, it was a hot, and slightly painful burning feeling that quickly cooled down and made his skin shiver in pleasure as the wax hardened on him. His whole body had tensed, and then relaxed in a small bliss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few seconds later, a few more drops hit his skin, the warmth being almost too much. Crowley’s instincts told him to move, but when he tried, he got reminded about the ropes that tied him to the bed frame. He was becoming a hungry animal, at the mercy of Aziraphale’s teasing, he wanted more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another drop hit, and another, leaving behind more red stains on Crowley’s pink skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck! Angel!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re doing so well Crowley. You’re looking absolutely stunning tied up right that. Enjoying the wax?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good boy. The absolute best.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just fuck me already.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not quite yet, you need patience. I wanna play with my beautiful little Crowley for a bit longer. I want to hear your moans as I place the wax gently on your skin, I want to run my hands through your hair, and then, when I’ve teased you enough I’m going to make love to you while you’re still tied up, while I whisper about how good and pretty you are in your ear. Maybe I’ll even nibble on it? Who knows.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Angel…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His cock was harder than ever before, and all of his body screamed for Aziraphale to just fuck him right now, no more waiting, but, he knew it would be a while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After all, there was still an awful lot of wax left on the candle.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>